Fiona
by videogamer93
Summary: not good with summerys sorry but please read and review if you want me to go on with the story rated T for safety it has a little of everything includeing a lemon mabe later along with action humer romance and more..read to find out more.


Golden sun belongs to Campcom not Me including characters!

WARNING NOT ALL WORDS MAY BE SPELLED CORRECTLY AND TWO BEWARE OF LEMANESS HAHAHA! Story takes place after lost age or the prelude does.

Title: Fiona

Prelude

_The lighthouses were lite our beloved hero's returned home to find it destroyed . With the survivors of vale they went to the city of kalay Felix one of these hero's was called to see the king. With the king was Feron the leader of the city of lalivero along with his Daughter Sheba._

_Felix was charged for (1)Sealing the elemental stars(2) lighting the lighthouses(3)kidnapping Sheba(4)Betraying the town of Vale and endangering his sister._

_The king ordered for Felix to be forever BANISHED from Gowdean _

_(not sure how to spell it lol)_

_If he was not to say a word to anyone of his leave. If he was ever caught near the area he would be EXICUTED! So he _

_Made it to the forest out side of Town uniwere of a certen blond who was following him._

'FELIX WAIT! ' Called Sheba dashing towards him. 'Sheba what are you how why are you here? I snuck out so-I could see you Felix. Sheba-if they catch you talking too me you'll-get in trouble. Felix I don't care about that-I want-to be with you.

-Sheba".

SHEBAS POV

'Wow Felix is so kind . He's charming heroic he saved my life when I feel from atop Venus lighthouse. Sure he captured me big wup he's always been good to me

Ha-ha lesion to me ramble I could go on and on about Felix but lets get back to reality.

NORMAL POV

'umm Sheba you their"? huh oh yeah Felix I want to go with you because I-love you". "Sheba no you can't this is my problem not yours" besides I can't have you involved". But I want to be with you Felix do you not like me Sheba stated to get teary eye. "No I care about you it's just- if you and I were together now it would be cruel. "why"?

Your still a girl I am an adult your young and have your whole life ahead of you-you will find another to fall in love with." No Felix there won't ever be any one else for me."

"Sheba heh you are persistent huh" " yes Felix please! TAKE ME WITH YOU". " You can not come but" in Eight Years come too Jupiter lighthouse then we can be together-now I have to go but before that take this". (Felix handed Sheba the teleport Lapis)". " HEHE Okay I will-I guess I will see you Felix". see you then Sheba.(Felix kissed her on the cheek then he left Sheba Watched him walk in too the Distance till he disappeared)".

8 YRS LATER

"Sheba waited for what seemed like forever now 27 she left in secret to Jupiter lighthouse". " her blond hair had grown to the end of her back her green eyes still sparkle she never did age though all throw none of the warriors who rose the golden dun aged but did grow up". "she teleported to the lighthouse that she clamed to the top".

"Felix-Felix were are you?" Sheba over here". There stud Felix tall and handsome his brown hair was still wavy his eyes were not like most brown eyes they sparkled with beautiful energy".

"FELIX"!

Sheba ran over sobbing she hugged him smiling".

Oh Felix I missed you so much! Sheba cried.

"Sheba you look well-that's good". Felix smiled with a comforting smile.

Felix you and me can be together now right"? Yeah- we can if you wish Princess. Sheba looked up at him she then kissed him on the lips patiently.

Felix then kissed here back"." they then bonded together(if you no what I mean viewers O_0)

They both laid there Sheba laid on top of Felix his cape was over them.

Felix looked up at the stars as Sheba stored he gasped.

"HEHE what's Wrong never had a Naked woman on top of you hehe"?

"Hmmm nope I have not haha". "well now you have-umm Felix now can we be with each other! "Sheba I'm sorry but no ."wh-what Felix why can we not!" you know why" I don't want you to get hurt. Felix no I no!" tomorrow I will take you back alright?"-Fine".

The next day Felix took her back home then left. Sheba was sad and soon made a discovery she was pregnant.

Wow done longest chapter I have ever wrote please R&R if you want me to continue please review


End file.
